


Ceding the Vitriol

by lusentoj



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusentoj/pseuds/lusentoj
Summary: Hijikata/Gintoki in omegaverse.Pre-lemon.





	Ceding the Vitriol

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into ABO. Might or might not write more chs. [Soundtrack was this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYRx0uPMULw).

Hijikata, the Vice Chief, the Omega, was besotted with the boss of the yorozuya. This he hadn't realized until the past two weeks, where every night he'd been seeing the man in his dreams, that sweat-laced brow as he hammered shingles into the rooftop under the summer sun, the arm muscles of his practiced swing against an enemy. Now he'd come to gather up, steal, and hide away every fondly-used possession Gintoki had in the hopes that this succubus would be pacified, but unfortunately the man being too poor his room was almost empty and there was almost nothing to take.

"...What the hell?" Gintoki groaned, turning over in his futon to face the wall, blanket pushed up to his nose. "Can'cha keep it down, Hiji-k'n?"

Hearing the voice that had haunted his dream just hours before, Hijikata was drawn over by it. One of Gintoki's dirty boots, and one of his used magazines, and his one and only floor cushion were all threatening to spill out of Hijikata's arms at once. He was barefooted, and found himself gazing at the mildly Gintoki-shaped lump of human garbage curled up underneath that secondhand blanket — secondhand because it was coated with the faint hint of a woman's phermones, and Gintoki clearly hadn't slept with a woman in years.

"How'd y'know it was me?"

"Your smell, dumbass. Who else smells like an ocean of mayonnaise and cigarettes?" mumbles Gintoki, stretching and rolling over, the bare skin of his forearms momentarily outside the confines of the blanket. "Also your footsteps'n — "

Hijikata drops everything he's holding onto the wooden flooring, which had been protesting in creaks beneath his toes with almost every step from the entryway to the middle of the room, and advances to Gintoki's futon, which was laid out just before his workdesk. That was a confession, screams his instincts, and his body is hit with a wave of heat and a change in phermones accordingly. Gintoki had noticed him, cared about him, to the point of being able to recognize the sound of his gait. Gintoki, ah, that Gintoki.

Body shaking, face flushed, nearly unable to control himself, he crawls onto Gintoki's futon and lays on top of him, the thick blanket a barrier between them.

"What're you doing? Get off." complains the man, yawning. "This isn't a rent-a-bed. If y'need a place to stay there's a nice, warm cardboard box y'can pick up from the Seikyu down the street."

"Shaddap." Hijikata grabs him by the collar of his powder-blue pajama top with both hands, face nearing, but is speaking quietly. "Yorozuya, I like..." he says, feeling warm to the point of sweating, realizing his mistake at nearing even further. He shifts his legs, a wetness beginning to soak through his underwear, soon to reach the white lining that was his inner kimono. "Err..." _Alpha. You._

"Y'like what, my blanket?"

"...Yeah. It's gotta nice smell."

Gintoki rolls his eyes. "You've gotta fetish for unwashed blankets? Is it mayo? Did Kagura spill mayo on it or what?"

And after a moment it hits him. He wipes the goobers of sleep away from the corners of his eyes and then looks right at Hijikata, Hijikata who is doing his best to avoid nuzzling and rubbing up against the blanket, but who is perceptibly pressing himself against Gintoki's body underneath.

"...Wait. Wait, wait, wait! You've gotta fetish, for _my_ unwashed blanket? Dude — "

"The damn suppressants're shit. I can't focus at work." he interrupts, somewhat abashed, squirming in place.

"So what, y'came here to escape the alphas in the Shinsengumi?"

"...It's, uh... it's not happening with other alphas... just with you." he manages to confess, wishing his cigarette were still in his mouth.

" _Other alphas_ '?" Gintoki deadpans. "Hijikata, if I were an alpha, would I be on the brink of starvation every week, risking homelessness and living with Kagura? No! I'd be getting hot, rich Ketsuno Anas to treat me to pachinko and parfaits, and my apartment'd actually have an AC, and no one'd be nagging 'bout whether or not I overcooked the rice!"

"Well, tomorrow _I'll_..." replies Hijikata, fingers trailing along the inside of Gintoki's collar, at the bare skin. Then he leans forward and nips the base of Gintoki's neck, who shudders in what appears to be arousal. Having just been woken from sleep, if Hijikata was lucky, oh so lucky, there would already be something hard to greet him once he pulled aside the comforter.

"...'Tomorrow' what?"

"Tomorrow _I'll_ be the one to overcook the rice."


End file.
